


of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world

by zade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, Winter Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: The guy who walked into the bar was handsome, full stop.  Murphy glanced at him a few times as the man looked around intently, then sighed, and threw himself into a bar seat.  Murphy couldn’t really imagine someone standing Tall, Dark & Dreamy up, but it certainly looked that way.--valentine's day fic for winter weekend only one (1) day late





	of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from casablanca! no warnings! fluff! unbeta'd!

The guy who walked into the bar was handsome, full stop. Murphy glanced at him a few times as the man looked around intently, then sighed, and threw himself into a bar seat. Murphy couldn’t really imagine someone standing Tall, Dark & Dreamy up, but it certainly looked that way.

“What can I get you?” Murphy passed a few drinks down to the other bar patrons, coming to stand in front of Mr. Good Lookin’.

“A beer. Whatever’s on tap. I don’t care.” The man offered him a credit card without prompting, and Murphy took a long glance as he started the tab.

“So, Bellamy, what brings you in here all alone on Valentine’s day?” He poured Bellamy a cheap beer, and turned around with a flourish, putting the beer and the credit card down with a little smirk.

“Isn’t reading people’s names off their cards considered an invasion of privacy?” Bellamy asked as he returned the card to his wallet.

Murphy scowled. “You are 100% welcome to leave, my dude.” Maybe Mr. Handsome wasn’t worth it. Murphy turned away, helping a few more patrons, but keeping Bellamy’s forlorn face in his peripheral vision. They were never very busy on Valentine’s day, despite the fact that Murphy’s boss always expected them to be and made everyone work full shifts, which sucked, because Murphy would much rather be sitting on his couch alone, playing video games.

When Bellamy was almost done with beer, Murphy meandered back over with an eyebrow raised to show how much he didn’t care. “Sorry,” Bellamy offered with a sigh. “My sister bailed on me.”

Murphy frowned. “Dude you’ve gotta be at least twenty-five, catch a date. It’s a little weird to hang out with your sister on Valentine’s day, don’t ya think?”

Bellamy glared. “I was dumped recently. She was trying to cheer me up, but said she thought something might have come up. ”

“Ouch.” Murphy poured him a shot of mid-range tequila. “On the house.”

Bellamy grabbed the shot glass and saluted Murphy with it before downing it in one go. The movement of Bellamy’s Adam’s apple made Murphy lick his lips unconsciously, and when he realized his reaction he turned around so Bellamy wouldn’t be able to see the way his face had gotten red and splotchy like it did when he blushed.

Murphy cleared his throat, throwing a bar rag over his shoulder. Emotions. He was not good at them. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Bellamy shook his head, still swallowing. “No.”

Murphy smiled, pouring him another shot and also “forgetting” to add it to Bellamy’s tab. “Good. I’m not that kind of bartender.”

Bellamy laughed, and wouldn’t you know it, his laugh was just as nice as his face. If he was the sort that got weak in the knees, Murphy would be quaking like a jello square. “What kind of bartender are you?”

Murphy put a hand on his hip, and cocked his head to the side, trying to think up a snappy enough response. He wanted Bellamy’s attention to remain fixed on him, which he was willing to acknowledge was kind of pathetic. “The kind who makes life changing Manhattan.”

“Hear hear!” Jaha yelled from the other side of the bar, and Murphy shot him the dirtiest look he could manage.

“He a regular?” Bellamy asked, gesturing to Jaha with the empty shot glass.

Murphy rolled his eyes, snatching the shot glass out of Bellamy’s hand. “Unfortunately.”

Bellamy grinned at him, and Jesus, with that grin and those freckles? Murphy never stood a chance. “Well, in that case, I guess I should take his advice.”

Murphy swallowed hard, turning around to make a drink on the back ledge rather than face Bellamy any longer. “One Manhattan, coming up.” He always did that, latch onto the patrons who would only come in once, get crushes on men who were probably straight and wouldn’t even remember his face tomorrow, let alone ask his name.

He placed the drink on the bar and Bellamy lifted it, making a cheers motion before taking a sip. “Holy shit that’s good…” he trailed off, a look on concentration on his face. “I forgot to ask your name.”

“Murphy.” He could tell his voice was coming out more sullenly than he wanted, but Bellamy’s attention only served to remind him how unhappy he would be when it was removed. Someone at the other end of the bar called out for the bartender and Murphy almost sighed with relief at the escape. “I’ve been ignoring my other customers,” Murphy said apologetically. “Yell if you need something.” He ran away to the other end of the bar and stayed there, darting Bellamy glances every few minutes.

After about twenty minutes of this, Bellamy called, “Hey, Murphy,” down the bar. He didn’t yell, like most of Murphy’s customers, voice pitched loud enough to carry without being obnoxious and good lord how was this man so perfect? “Thought you’d forgotten about me,” he joked as Murphy sauntered over.

“Yeah, well,” Murphy said and couldn’t figure out how to finish it.

“Listen,” Bellamy said, smiling cautiously. “I know this is weird, and also bad practice to hit on someone at work, especially because you’re expected to be genial and flirty in order to get a tip, and I promise if you say no I’ll still tip you the same, but I was wondering when you get off work, and if you maybe wanted to get a drink with me?” He paused, studying Murphy’s dumbfounded expression, then added, “It’s occurring to me right now that you can probably get free drinks here, so maybe not drinks…we could get diner food?”

Murphy swallowed hard past the lump forming in his throat. This had to be a prank or a dream or a straight up fantasy. “I get off at midnight. And I think first dates on Valentine’s day are cheesy.”

“Technically, if you get off at midnight, it’ll be the 15th when we go on our date.” Murphy’s brain stalled at that response like his piece of shit stick shift sitting in the parking lot, but Bellamy seemed to take that as a response, the hopeful grin sliding off his face. “Or not. In that case, lemme close my tab, and thanks for letting me down easy.”

Murphy felt panic rising at that—how was he ruining his shot this badly? “What diner did you have in mind?” he blurted, then winced at himself.

“Dunno,” Bellamy said slowly, smile unfurling on his face. “Got any preferences?”

“I know a good one up the street. A friend works there when she doesn’t work here. They have good tater tots? Assuming you like potatoes. You want another drink?” Murphy could feel himself babbling and wished like hell he could make his mouth shut up, but Bellamy was beaming like he’d just won the lottery, and the embarrassment surging through Murphy was almost worth that.

“No thanks,” Bellamy said with a forced serious expression that couldn’t hide the smile tugging at the edges. “See I met this really handsome, funny guy, and he’s letting me take him on a date, so I’m cutting myself off.”

Murphy rolled his eyes, trying to stop his mouth from curling into a smile but based on the way Bellamy was grinning at him he’d failed. “Whatever,” he said, and glanced at the clock. Midnight couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my im gabe racetrackthehiggins im a student if u want to support me there's a link to my ko-fi account on my tumblr html escapes me at the moment


End file.
